Sueños Eroticos
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Una noche de trabajo extra, un Grel provocatvo que resivira mas de lo pedido, un par de tazas de cafe y algo de yaoi nc -17 pareja Grelliam grell x william dedicado a mis amigas de face book por favor dejenme comentario


Sueños eróticos

Se había quedado trabajando tarde como siempre que su frio, duro y sensualmente estricto supervisor William lo atrapaba haciendo algo indebido; en una fiesta humana donde no había ni un muerto , ni por atragantamiento, metiendo su nariz en la investigación de cierto demonio guapetón y su precioso e infantil amo, y bueno la regañina de hoy había sido clara .

Hace una hora…

Te quedaras en la oficina y corregirás todos esos reportes que han llenado mal los novatos y mañana se los entregaras y les señalaras sus errores

Pero eso no es justo yo no tengo nada que ver con su errores –argumento el pelirrojo- ni soy su maestro de redacción

Pero te sobra tiempo libre si puedo encontrarte en una boutique de señoritas comprando vestidos y lencería – dijo William tan enojado que cerraba sus puños

Una dama debe hacerse tiempo para hacerse ver en todos sus encantos.- dijo el pelirrojo en voz de puchero.

¿Y quién demonios es una dama? Honestamente

¿Honestamente?... o Will Darling.- dijo acercándose a su oído para susurrar –la que lleva la más sensual lencería femenina debajo de este uniforme. -Dijo en un seductor tono juguetón – estoy segura que te encantaría comprobarlo amor

Will sintió un escalofrió, una gota de sudor helado resbalo en su nuca y sin dignarse a contestar siquiera dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina donde cerro con llave

Grell miro con decepción el piso y se sentó en el escritorio

Will caminaba de un lado a otro de su oficina, no quería pensar, no, en ese escalofrió, en el sudor que resbalaba nerviosamente de su nuca al centro de su columna, cerró los ojos y la imagen del shinigami rojo semi desnudo usando una medias negras de rejilla y un apretado corset negro y rojo con una bragas de holanes rojos apareció en su cabeza

LA parca oscura sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza porque… no era solo su imaginación aaaaaaa no, el, de echo había encontrado así a Grell en el probador de la tienda Will miro su cafetera y se sirvió una...dos tazas de café?

20 min antes de salir

Ronal Nox llego al escritorio de Grell – eh? Senpai aquí hay una taza de café dale un par de tragos porque William Senpai te quiere en su oficina vigilando que termines el trabajo- dijo con cierta pena

Gracias Ronal cariño- dijo tomando el café y sonriendo – no te desveles demasiado en la fiesta

Ronal sonrió y asintió antes de irse con un par de secretarias, Grell tomo los informes mal hechos de los novatos y se fue a la oficina de William que estaba vacía ¿porque? Tal vez aun el supervisor tenía que ir al baño no Grell se encogió de hombros se quitó su chaqueta roja y colgó en perchero y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Will y siguió corrigiendo. Sus ojos se cerraban, se cerraban, suspiro y quedo dormido sobre el papeleo.

De pronto sintió una mano fuerte y grande que acariciaba sus cabellos Will… cariño- suspiro. Alguien le sacaba los lentes

…mmm…

Sintió que alguien lo alzaba y lo tendía sobre algo mullido y cómodo, un momento después escucho un clic en la lejanía un momento de silencio y la presión suave de alguien que se sienta a tu lado, un beso suave , una lengua que lamia sus labios , y un par de manos que se deslizaban descaradamente sobre el. Bajaban sobre sus brazos, subían, acariciaban su pecho

A no espera- Grell quería abrir los ojos pero no podía-

Honestamente… no era esto lo que querías?

Grell reconoció la voz de Will pero su tono no era el frio in sensible tono de siempre era algo más robusto y gutural daba la impresión de que planeaba algo- ¿Mi amor… Will?-

La parca roja quería moverse, pero se sentía débil, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, ¿era esto un sueño?

Fue cuando sintió que abría su chaleco y la camisa blanca sintió una mirada intensa en el – no me mires así, justo allí dijo llevando sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo porque sus pezones rosados asomaban por encima del corset rojo con adornos negros.

Las fuertes manos levantaron las manos de Grell y sintió que su acompañante las acomodaba sobre su cuello entonces sintió varios besos suaves que bajaban sobre su piel blanca y esa lengua juguetona explorando la pinta de sus pezones, giraba a su alrededor y lo lamia luego se inclinaba y chupaba fuerte.

De la parca roja se escaparon unos gemidos dulces y sus manos se aferraron a quien con tal descaro hacia esto con él una mano grande y fuerte se deslizó sobre la seda del corset de arriba abajo, una y otra vez de pronto Grell sintió que sus pantalones eran abiertos y jalados fuera de sus piernas-

Ho no por favor… dijo con algo de miedo

Tranquilo,¿ no sabes quién soy? ¿Crees que quiero lastimarte? ¿Cuándo solo te castigo para tenerte más tiempo con migo?

Dos dedos se prendieron de unos pezones firmes y endurecidos con el frio y la excitación de ser descubiertos y Grell sintió como un dedo índice y un dedo gordo pellizcaban y jugaban con el endurecido punto entre ellos .

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta el pelirrojo deseaba que siguiera, sueño o no… pero también deseaba poder abrir los ojos.

Seguro él estaba soñando ¿porque no se podía despertar? eso debía ser ¿ o no?

La pasión arrebatada y demandante de un supervisor opresivo se apodero de esos labios carnosos y rosas ¿oh es que acaso eran sus deseos en su sueño que se apoderaban de él?Grell no lo sabía.

Sintió que alguien le quitaba esas bragas solo un corset negro y apretado, solo unas maravillosas medias negras de rejillas lo cubrían pero el resto de su cuerpo su intimidad su pecho sus hombros estaban al descubierto Un olor a café lo invadió todo, era acaso el aroma de la oficina que se intensificaba, gotas tibias e incompasivas cayeron sobre su piel desnuda, resbalaron sensual y descaradamente sobre su cuerpo aunque estaban tibias y no quemaban aquello era tan bizarro y sensual. Y algunas gotas aromáticas cayeron sobre su expuesto y endurecido miembro. La excitación era tal que su cuerpo lo demostraba

¿Era todo aquello un condimento de su imaginación? Grell quiso de nuevo abrir los ojos , moverse pero no podía, no había cuerdas, no reales al menos, pero sentía que no se podía parar . Si acaso podía hacer algo no era más que inquietarse en su sitio con las sensaciones, jadear atormentado por la sospecha de que alguien disfrutaba de su cuerpo ¿ o estaba el teniendo un erótico sueño?.

Pronto todas esas dudas no importaban más, las gotas de café tibio caían sobre su cuerpo, sus muslos, su miembro tan duro y dispuesto, su pecho desnudo, su rostro.

La parca roja sintió entonces algo que no podía explicar algo que debía pertenecer a ese extraño, una lengua lamiendo cada una de las gotas, las de su rostro, las de su pecho esculpido. La lengua subía y bajaba por allí sin consideración y él ya no podía hacer más que Gemir….mmmmmm ..sssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…aaaaaaa….mas …mas…..

El sonido de una risita lo desconcertó y sintió entonces que su miembro entero era lamido, cuidadosamente…. Sus gemidos y suplicas a su extraño de ensueño, al intruso atrevido eran ya inevitables, sueño o realidad no quería que se detuviera.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa William más, mas aaaaaa siiii

Sintió unas manos que acariciaban sus muslos mientras aquella boca lo envolvía en un calor húmedo y vibrante.

De pronto el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo lo abrigo tiernamente, otra piel desnuda se froto con la suya tan solo un par de segundos y un suave beso en su mejilla se convirtió en despedida. Antes de que el pudiera acabar. El peso se esfumo de pronto cual fantasma, el aire frio de la noche seco en su piel cualquier rastro de aquella lengua activa o de aquel delicioso café cuyo aroma persistía en el aire.

Grell abrió los ojos estaba vestido del todo, sentía que su piel estaba limpia, pero estaba recostado en el sofá cubierto por su roja chaqueta cual frazada, su trabajo terminada estaba en el escritorio donde Will aun trabajaba

Vaya al fin despiertas ya casi amanece date un baño en el área de gimnasio y ve a darles los reportes a los novatos -dijo Will sin verlo siquiera con total frialdad

A pero no creo que los haya terminado ¿sabes?

No, claro. Pero yo sí, así que por lo menos termina el resto del trabajo. -Dijo mirándolo con rostro enojado

Grell suspiro tomo las hojas y salió de allí, las lágrimas salían de su rostro y agradeció a su suerte que nadie hubiera aun llegado a la oficina para verlo llorar mientras caminaba, ese William frio que amaba jamás hubiera hecho con él lo que aconteció en su sueño

Will vio la puerta cerrarse y se permitió bajar la guardia un min, miro a la mesita cafetera y vio una, dos tazas de café y una bolsita blanca del que se escapaba un polvo verde como te.

Honestamente – murmuro para si llevándose las manos al rostro y dejando su cabeza caer atrás en el sillón

Grell se desvestía para meterse a bañar toda su ropa estaba en su lugar pero aun así percibía un olor a café fuertemente impregnado en su piel- Dios mío si al menos pudiera soñar que fue verdad – sollozó antes de meterse al agua de la regadera del gimnasio


End file.
